New Beginnings
by Bloo-96
Summary: new! chapter 3 Fugitive and chapter 4 Captive check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! "i do not own any of the ghost in the shell characters!" Ha! now you can't sue me!>: p

"You had a second chance at life, and you blew it, but when you think it's done, your journey has only begun…

This is the art of "bonus life"me and my damn video games -Bloo96

**Chapter 1**

**Reboot**

Inside of a hanger at Yukitoa Air Force base, Japan.

A Tachikoma awakes; like a new born it is blinded from the light as it sees for the first time in its new life, after its vision adjusted it stands up and walks around the hangar.

"Where am I?" it asked itself as it walked pass the large hanger door.

Faded memories and extreme confusion runs through its head as it continuously paces back and forth underneath a large draped American flag.

"This isn't right, this isn't right at all" it said.

The hangar door opened, the tachikoma stood still as if it was offline.

Two men in olive green mechanic coveralls walked in.

"Ok lets check on our new security unit" said one of them.

"So we got another tachikoma unit huh?" said the other tech.

"Yeah, since the Japanese government is upgrading their think tanks we can pick these things up for cheap" said the senior tech as he looked over some papers on a clipboard.

One of the techs inspects the tank; after a few seconds the tech froze, and stood up.

"Airmen what the hell is wrong with you, you look like you seen a ghost or something!" said the senior tech.

"Its on" said the other tech.

"What!" shouted the senior tech as he ran over to the think tank.

"Not good!" thought the Tachikoma as the techs got closer to it.

"This is strange, I have never heard of an AI booting itself!" said the senior tech as he paged through his notes on the clip board.

"Maybe it's a defect" said the other tech.

"perhaps" said the senior tech as he continued to page through his notes.

He began read some of his notes.

"A standard tachikoma unit, with a basic AI Neurochip, hmm, its just like the other units, but there's something strange with this one" said the senior tech.

"Should we send it back to the lab the we bought it from?" asked the other tech.

The tachikoma began to panic.

"No, not yet, we should probably run some tests on it first, the air force would not be happy with us if we throw away equipment before we even try to fix it." said the senior tech.

"I have to find a way to convince these guys that I'm normal" Thought the tachikoma.

"open its hull and take out its Neurochip for testin…"

"Greetings, I am a tachikoma; I am at your command" interrupted the tachikoma in a plain robot-like voice.

The tech made a run for the door.

"Airmen! Relax, this unit appears to be functioning properly" said the senior tech.

He looked over the tachikoma.

"OK, lets do a coordination check" he said

"Tachikoma lift up your front left leg" ordered the senior tech.

The tachikoma obeyed the techs orders, the tech writes some things down in his clipboard and says, "good, now put it down and lift up your front right leg"

The tachikoma once again followed the techs orders.

The tech pulls out a small flashlight and began waving it around.

"with your main eye, follow the light" he said.

The think tank watched the light move back and forth.

The senior tech writes a few things down on his clip board, after a few minute he sets his pen down.

"Everything checks out, hook this unit up to the computer, and we'll check on the others" said the senior tech as he walked for the door.

"Others?" thought the tachikoma as the other tech hooked it to the computer.

Itwatched the two men disappear into the bright light outside hangar, the door closed sendingthe room into darkness.

"That was close!" said the tachikoma.

It unhooked itself from the computer and proceeded to find a way out of the hangar.

"Hello" said a familiar voice of a tachikoma.

"Huh?" said the tachikoma. It looked around trying to find who ever was talking to it, but found nothing.

"Hello?" said the voice again.

"Hello" said another tachikoma voice.

Suddenly the think tank was overwhelmed with the voices of its former comrades from section nine, each one of them talking over each other at the same time.

The tachikoma began to shake and twitch violently as the voices grew louder, it collapsed to the floor, its systems began to fail, and its vision began to fade, within minutes it laid on the ground, lifeless.

**End of chapter one.**


	2. unknown errors

**Chapter 2 **

**Unknown errors**

"This one of the most strangest things I have ever seen" said a voice.

"What happened?" asked another voice.

"What's going on? Where am I?" thought the confused tachikoma.

It struggled to see what was going on but all it could see was black.

Two technicians stand in front of the tachikoma as it made very faint movements.

"It suffered from an unknown fatal error" said a tech

"An unknown error, wouldn't you think that something would have came up in the diagnostics?" asked the other tech as he was looking over the tachikoma.

"Nothing came up, everything was somewhat normal" explained the tech.

"What do you mean somewhat normal?"

"All systems are running, but,. There's something slowly frying its Neurochip" said the tech as he paged through his notes.

"It's like a brain cancer or something" he continued.

"Since when do machines get brain cancer, most people get cyberized just because of it"

"It's the only thing I could compare this to"

The techs watch the tachikoma make a few more faint movements.

"Did any of the other units suffer from this same error?" asked one of the techs.

"No this is the only one"

"Well, at least it's recovering" said a tech.

"For now" added the other one.

**-Later that night-**

After several hours of trying to regain control, it finally did, it looked around the dark room and noticed four tachikomas, with U.S. air force security logos stamped on their pods, standing right in front of it.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" it asked.

None of them said anything they just stared at it.

"Hello?"

"Alpha 1 code 2" said one of them.

"Huh?"

"Do you have security clearance to be in this sector?" asked one of them in a raspy robot-like voice.

"Security clearance? For what?" asked the confused tachikoma.

"Please present your ID badge"said another security droid.

"ID badge? What are you guys talking about?" said the confused think tank.

"Subject doesn't comply with security clearance request, subject is registering as a threat" said one of them.

"Alpha 1 code 30 intruder alert sector 13" said the lead unit.

Security alarms begin to blare through out the base, all of the tachikomas point their guns at the tachikoma.

"Do not move, or you will be neutralized" said one of them.

"Neutralized! Hey wait a second!" shouted the tachikoma as it began to back away from the alerted security robots.

"Threat is trying to evade, threat is hostile, neutralize threat!" said the lead unit.

The other tachikomas open fire.

The tachikoma ran for the door and busted right through it, knocking two Air Force MPs to the ground.

The tachikoma continued down the hallway, the MP's and the other tachikomas pursue it.

"This is not good" thought the tachikoma as it continued to dodge bullets.

At a entrance gate security out post two MP's are having a cigarette.

"So anything exciting happen around here?" asked an airman.

"Not really, except for a couple of drunk drivers, other than that its pretty boring" replied the other MP.

The tachikoma smashes right through the gate.

"Holly shit!" yelled one of the MP's.

"Last time I drink on the job!" shouted the other MP.

The tachikoma continued to run from it pursuers which as now accumulated to thirty base security personal, a couple of guard dogs, and the security tachikomas.

The tachikoma sees a forested hill near the base, as an effort to lose its pursuers it races for it.

Several hours later the tachi makes it to the top of hill, and to its surprise, its pursuers are nowhere in sight.

The tachikoma looks down at the base, which was now alive like an angry ant hill, "that was close" said the tachikoma as it continued on it's journey. It disappears into the dense forest.

**The end of chapter 2**

_**Sorry this one took awhile, school's been a bitch lately, I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. **_

_**-Bloo96**_


	3. the fugitive

**Chapter 3**

"**Fugitive"**

**The next day in the skies over Yokota AFB Japan.**

Five U.S. Army attack helicopters scour the area for the runaway tachikoma.

"We have millions of dollars worth of equipment on this thing, and we can't even find a fucking tank! A tank! These helicopters where designed for finding tanks and we cant even find fucking tire tracks!" muttered one of the frustrated pilots.

"Calm down, we'll find it" reassured his gunner.

"Perhaps its hiding" radioed one of the other helicopter pilots.

"Yeah against our imaging equipment" laughed one of the pilots.

"The only way it would be able to hide from this equipment is to either burry itself, or submerge itself, but it's very unlikely it would do that, considering the fact that think tanks need air for their motors" he continued.

"So what are our orders if we find it?" asked one of the pilots.

The pilot in the lead chopped smiled and said." That's the fun part"

"Kill on site" he said with a laugh.

**Deep in the slums, Newport City, Japan. (70 miles from Yokota)**

An exhausted tachikoma stumbles its way towards the city, after a long night of running; its power levers are extremely low.

"Almost there" it said as it continued to stagger in the streets.

Eyes every where from hackers to regular poor civilians are fixed on the think tank as it struggled down the street.

Finally after using every last bit of energy left in its battery, the tachikoma collapses in the middle of the street, and within seconds it was swarmed by black market dealers and other shop owners trying to get a piece of, if not the whole think tank.

Suddenly a shot rang out, and the crowd scattered.

Through the crowd stepped a large man wielding an AK-47 assault riffle.

"The tank is mine! If anyone wishes to challenge me, step foreword" he said.

A man jumped out of the crowd with an Mp5.

Just as soon as the man stepped foreword he was dead on the ground.

"Anyone else?" asked the man as he lowered his rifle.

The crown began to disperse.

He put the gun over his shoulder and said.

"Guess not"

He began to look over his newly claimed prize,

"Good still in one piece" He said.

He grabbed one of its arms and began dragging it down the street.

**To be continued…..**


	4. captive

**Chapter 4**

"**Captive"**

**At an unknown location:**

The tachikoma awakens to find itself in a large garage surrounded by old prosthetic bodies and cars.

"Good you're awake" said the man as he walled in.

"Huh?" said the confused tachikoma as the man got closer to it.

Unarmed and disoriented the nervous tachikoma began to back off, but it didn't get far because its feet where chained to the floor.

Left with no other option the tachikoma took a defensive stance.

"Still have a fight in you huh?" said the man.

He laughed.

"I don't want to waste my energy on a poor pathetic piece of scrap like you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to die today. That's probably why you ran away wasn't it?"

"Huh?" said the confused tachikoma.

"Don't play stupid with me; the Americans posted a bulletin for your capture. There offering a lot of money for you too"

"Offering money for my capture?" the tachikoma was silent for a while.

It laid down on the floor in surrender realizing that there was no escape.

The man smirked.

"You're thinking that I want the reward? Ha, don't make me laugh; if it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't be alive right now, or in one piece for that mater, do you have any idea what a killing machine such as you is worth on the black market?"

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"Nope" said the man.

"Are you going to sell me?"

"Nope" he said again.

"Are you going to have me scrapped?"

"Nope"

The tachikoma stood up

"Then what do you want with me?!" it shouted in confusion

The man smiled

"I helped you, you help me" he said.

"Ok, I guess that's fair, what do you want me to do?"

The man knelt down and unlocked the shackles from the tachikoma's feet.

He stood up and walked towards the exit.

"I have a special mission planned"

He stops in the door way.

"We need to make a withdrawal from the Bank of Japan" he said with an evil smile

**To be continued…**


End file.
